The Magic Rose
by Badasss Goddess14
Summary: Roselyn Potter was just 13 years old when Lady Magic send her to another dimension and is reincarnated as Ruby Rose. She remembers her past life as Roselyn Potter when her mother, Summer Rose died. 10 years later everything changed when she is accepted into Beacon Academy two years early (Fox Faunus Ruby Rose!)


Everything started when her parents left her with abusive magic hating relatives when she was just 15 months after the attack by Voldemort. Her parents had survived by Albus has declared her brother, Charles as the Boy-Who-Lived. He told them that they should leave Roselyn with Lily's sister and her family, so they had time to train Charles and so, that Roselyn wouldn't grow up to hate and be jealous of her brother. While they didn't like giving their daughter up but knew that Dumbledore was right and besides they would get her back in 9 years when she comes to Hogwarts.

Unknown to them that their daughter would suffer with abusive relatives, that she would grow to hate them and the Britain Wizarding World, wanting nothing to do with them or the Britain Wizarding World.

She had been accepted into Raven's Academy for the Gifted (a magic school) when she was 9 years old. When she was 11 years old she got an accepted letter to Hogwarts but she dejected declined the offer since she was alright going to a great school for magic. She had graduated Raven's Academy two years early.

Sirius became furious with James, Lily and Albus once he learned that they left his goddaughter and blood adoptive daughter with Petunia and her family. That was also when he broke ties with them and Remus, refusing to be anywhere near them until he sees his little Rose again.

**...**  
**...**

13 year old Roselyn Potter is laying on her bed, crying out in pain when she moved and was breathing hard. She was beaten by her uncle again but this time he beaten her close to death and left her in her room to die.

_'I'm tired of this abuse by own family. Family is supposed to care and love you, not abuse and kill you.'_ Rose thought as hate and rage was running though her body at the thought of her abusive relatives. _'I wish I always from here, away from my abusive family. I wish I can have a family for once.'_

Lady Magic heard her chosen daughter's wish and decided to grant it. She was pissed off how her chosen daughter's life has been, it was because of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore that her life happened this way. She then appears into the cupboard that is Rose's bedroom.

She walks over to her chosen daughter as she holds a big orb of pure magic in her hands, the orb of pure magic is half of her magic. Lady Magic then merged the orb of pure magic into Rose's soul. Both allowing her chosen daughter to have her magic and other abilities in the world where she will be sending her and also magical adopting Rose as her magical daughter.

_'You will have a family to where I'm sending you, my daughter. You will also not remember your life as Roselyn Jamie Potter until something horrible happens in your new life to cause you to remember your pervious life. But you will still have your magic in this life.' _Lady Magic thought as she granted her magical adoptive daughter wish.

Rose's body started glowing in a bright white light and when the glow faded away, she was gone from her bedroom and from the present. In the RWBY's world she was recantation as Ruby Rose, daughter to Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose.

* * *

**-Ruby, Age 5-**

It's been two days since she got her memories of her past life as Roselyn Potter back, two days ago she had lost her mother. _'Why did I have to remember my past life as Roselyn Potter after losing my mom?'_ She thought. Last night, she heard an argument between her father, Qrow and uncle, Taiyang. She remembered what the argument was about it.

_Ruby had woke up because she had a nightmare about her mother dying. She was about go back to sleep when she heard two male voices yelling downstairs. She got out of bed, left her bedroom and went downstairs._

_"You are not taking my daughter from me, Tai!" Qrow yelled out his brother-in-law. He was angry at his best-friend right now. "__I'm the only parent she has now. __I'm not just going to leave and abandon her like my sister did to Yang!"_

_"You don't have to abandon her fully, Qrow! But because your semblance, you would put her danger and you know that. I'm not going lose Summer's daughter like we lost her." Tai told his brother-in-law. "Teach how to fight, how to survive. Be there for as an uncle but don't put her in danger being her father."_

_She then ran back upstairs, careful being quite so her father and uncle didn't hear her. Once up in her bedroom, she closed the door and got back in her bed, curling up in on herself._

While she didn't like what her Uncle Tai did, she could understand that he just wanted her to be safe due to the fact that all of them had just lost her mother. She vowed to get stronger, so that her father could be her father again.

* * *

**-Ruby, age 10-**

Ruby was finally able to go to Signal, she is happy, excited and had high hopes. She is wearing her red cloak, the red going well with the simple black shirt, red-black gothic style skirt with black pants under it. Her adoptive sister, Yang had abandoned her in search of her friends and she knew almost no here.

She walks into her first class with a skip in her step and grinned at the sight of her adoptive dad, Tai, leaning against the whiteboard, she still didn't like him for making Qrow leave her but she also loves him for being a good father to her. Taking a seat near the back she waited for the others to get to class. It took a while for her new classmates to wander into the room and stop chatting.

"Good morning everyone." Tai said gaining everyone's attention. Ruby saw his hand glowed with a faint light. "Today we'll be unlocking your aura and learning about different semblances you could have."

There were whispers of awe and disbelief, Tai grinned at the children. Ruby watched with growing interest as her classmates had their aura unlocked. Then where it was her turn to get her aura unlocked, she smiled at the warmth that flowed through her chest, she felt safe.

She then felt her magic after 10 years of not having it. Which she should have known, Aura was apart of your very soul and so was someone's core, so she should have known that once her aura was unlocked she would get her magic back. But her magic felt stronger then it was in her past life as Roselyn Potter.

* * *

**-Ruby, age 12-**

She must put the finishing touches on Crescent Rose, it's her main weapon and Chaos Rose, her secret weapon. She grinned, Crescent Rose is a high caliber sniper-scythe, it was beautiful and deadly with it being rose red and has black trims.

Her secret weapon, Chaos Rose is a rose red-black six shot double-action revolver, with silver engraving on it's grip and barrel, on it's frame is a triangular attachment that bears the Roman numeral XIII on one side and the other side has the name Chaos Rose on it. Chaos Rose also possesses a rapid-fire trigger for quick shooting. Chaos can also change into other weapons. It had three forms, the main form is a six shot double-action revolver, the second form is tanto and the third form is a blade whip.

She also charmed her weapons, so she could summon them to her if taken or far away from her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and RWBY. I do own my OC Charles Potter.**

**I borrowed from Shyla915's Shadowed Rose for Ruby's age 10 and 12.**


End file.
